Putih
by Aika-chii
Summary: Putih—mungkin sekarang dia bisa membuka lembaran baru dalam buku diary-nya, yang masih putih bersih—tanpa noda seperti pada kertas-kertas yang sebelumnya.


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Putih—mungkin sekarang dia bisa membuka lembaran baru dalam buku diary-nya, yang masih putih bersih—tanpa noda seperti pada kertas-kertas yang sebelumnya.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Switzerland/Liechtenstein  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Family  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Human name used, drabble (?) gaje, di sini mereka masih kanak-kanak.  
><strong>Notes1:<strong> Drabble (?) gaje ini lahir ketika saya berkunjung ke kelas teman saya ketika jam istirahat—mendengarkan dirinya ber-fangirling ria tentang Hetalia.  
>Beberapa kalimat disini juga merupakan ide—dan beberapa (banyak) diperbaiki olehnya—jadi saya rasa ini hasil kolaborasi? Sayang, dia belum punya akun ffn. (Author malah curhat :'D)<p>

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**Putih**

_© Aika-chii_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Weiß—speicher <em>**[1]**

.

Saat itu, Lilly hanyalah seorang gadis kecil berumur 7 tahun biasa.

Bukan siapa-siapa—tipe anak kecil yang sering kau lihat menyendiri di pelataran depan gereja tua. Rambut pirangnya terlihat kotor, dan tidak teratur bentuknya. Pakaian berwarna merah jambu yang dikenakannya pun sama mengenaskannya—kotor, kumal, dan bau apek karena terus-terusan dipakainya tanpa henti—melewati panasnya matahari dan dinginnya salju yang menumpuk di sekitarnya.

Raut wajahnya datar, dengan iris kehijauan yang sudah tidak bercahaya.

Seakan-akan dirinya sudah tak bernyawa—gadis kecil yang manis itu kehilangan cahaya hidupnya.

Yang dia lakukan hanyalah duduk—memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan wajahnya.

.

.

"_Papa, belikan aku teflon seperti punya Mama, dong!"_

"_Hah? Buat apa, sayang?"_

"_Mama berjanji akan mengajar memasak! Jadi belikan ya, Pa?"_

"_Iya, iya. Untuk anak Papa, apa sih yang tidak Papa berikan?"_

_._

_._

Bagi Lilly, percakapan anak dan ayah itu—yang berjalan santai melewatinya, seakan-akan dirinya tak ada di dunia—mengingatkannya pada memori putih yang lama terpendam di dadanya.

* * *

><p><em>Weiß—schneep <em>**[2]**

.

Semua kejadian itu terjadi dengan cepat—sepulang Lilly dari sekolah.

Pertama, yang dilihat Lilly adalah darah bercucuran di mana-mana. Kedua, barang-barang di rumahnya banyak yang hilang—televisi, dvd player, dan alat elektronik lainnya. Ketiga, orang tuanya terkulai lemas di lantai dengan cairan berwarna merah menyelimuti tidur mereka.

Setelah tetangganya memasuki rumah dan berteriak panik—sambil memeluk Lilly dan menangis, gadis itu baru menyadari kalau kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal.

.

Semua kejadian itu terjadi dengan cepat—tepat bulan kedua semenjak Lilly diasuh di sebuah gereja tua (atas keinginan egois kerabatnya, yang tidak menginginkan kehadiran gadis kecil itu di sela-sela keluarga mereka).

Pertama, entah karena apa, gereja ditutup—semua orang dipaksa keluar, termasuk Lilly yang baru saja selesai membantu para biarawati bekerja di sana. Kedua, pintu itu terkunci, dan semua orang dipaksa menaiki mobil besar—entah kemana tujuannya. Ketiga, mereka meninggalkan Lilly berdiri sendirian di sana.

Setelah dia duduk di pelataran gereja semalaman—membiarkan salju pertama yang turun menumpuk di pundak kecilnya, gadis itu baru menyadari kalau dia kehilangan semua orang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

.

Keinginannya untuk hidup telah mencair, secepat mencairnya bulir salju yang membasahi rambut pirangnya.

* * *

><p><em>Weiß—<em>_flügel _**[3]**

.

Vasch Zwingli—anak tunggal dari sebuah keluarga sederhana, berlari-lari menyusuri jalan penuh salju.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, kalau ia tidak cepat sampai di rumah, ibunya akan memarahinya.

.

.

Sampai pada detik itu, dia melihat seorang gadis yang tengah duduk dengan kepala yang menunduk di depan gereja.

.

Keluarga Zwingli mengajarkannya untuk tidak mengabaikan seseorang ketika mereka membutuhkan uluran tangan—dan dirinya merasa gadis kecil ini membutuh uluran tangannya.

.

.

"Hei, siapa namamu?"

Lilly kaget—ada orang yang menyapanya setelah sekian lama. Gadis itu masih terdiam, mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap bola mata zambrud yang balik menatapnya dengan pandangan heran—ditemani bulir-bulir salju yang jatuh dari langit, dan membasahi pakaian yang mereka kenakan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, anak lelaki itu menyelimutkan jaket hijau yang tadi dipakainya ke badan Lilly—sedangkan si gadis kecil hanya terpaku dalam diam.

… kaget akan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

"Daripada berdiam di sini dan kau beku kedinginan—" Vasch membalikan badannya, berharap si gadis malang itu mengikutinya, "Ikut ke rumahku saja, ibuku pasti akan memasakkan sesuatu yang hangat."

Pada detik itu, Lilly mengira Vasch adalah seorang malaikat—seperti yang sering dikatakan orang-orang gereja dengan lemah lembut kepadanya.

Mungkin karena sayap putih yang menempel di punggung kecil anak laki-laki itu, yang membuat gadis itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berlari kecil mengikuti langkah si anak laki-laki.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"… _namaku Lilly."_

"… _huh?"_

"_Namaku Lilly… Hanya Lilly."_

"_Hanya 'Lilly'?"_

_Lilly mengangguk kecil ketika Nyonya Zwingli menanyakannya._

_._

"_Kalau begitu, Lilly Zwingli akan menjadi nama yang bagus bukan?"_

.

.

**Fin**

.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Notes2:<strong> Ampuun… Apa ini… Ga jelas banget… /nangis di pojokan  
><strong>[1]<strong> Putih—memori  
><strong>[2]<strong> Putih—salju  
><strong>[3]<strong> Putih—sayap  
>… dan saya bingung awalnya mau pakai bahasa apa… karena mayoritas orang Swiss menggunakan bahasa Jerman (baca di wiki), jadi—ya, begitulah.<p>

**.**  
><strong>Dimohon sumbangannya review seikhlasnya, untuk membawa author ini ke psikiater terdekat. Terimakasih.<strong>


End file.
